


Dragon Bites

by NASAhead



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NASAhead/pseuds/NASAhead
Summary: You and Genji get caught in an indecent situation…
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Dragon Bites

It was unusually cold at the base. Most mornings in Gibraltar it is to be expected to have slight frigid temperatures, due to the ocean breeze.

  
However, it was the crack of dawn by the time you woke up, and the howl of the wind grew more uncontrollable. Not unlike you to get out of bed this early.  
You tried to roll around, only to feel some weight next to your side. A lump, covered entirely by your bed sheet, was out cold and breathing soundly. That lump was Genji, who you smiled over at the sight of him. It was nice to see him so peaceful. It wasn’t quite like that in your first meeting with Genji. Many perceived him as a weapon, one full of uncontrollable rage and resentment, confusing him for an Omnic at times. But beyond that, all you could see was the man he still was. Confused, and at war with his own body and emotions.

  
In that way, you understood Genji and formed somewhat of a relationship with him. It wasn’t easy, and it sure wasn’t in the blink of an eye either. You had the patience for him and he was ever so grateful. 

  
You couldn’t help but gently caress the side of his scarred face, the feeling causing him to curl a small smile. Despite how hard you two fell for one another, neither one confessed to the other, it just happened.

  
And nobody was the wiser.

  
Even with countless nights of you and Genji sneaking off to each other’s rooms, engaging in heated acts, it was all under their noses. And last night was no different. Beads of sweat rolling down your temple, your hand entangled in Genji’s dark locks. Your back arches slightly as Genji bit down to the exposed skin of your inner thigh, a little harder than how he usually does. 

  
“Are… Are you trying to give me a hickey?” you questioned, but sounded akin to a whimper, as your breathing hitched from the foreign feeling.

  
Genji didn’t answer, his only response was another bite of your left thigh, causing you to gasp in delight. You could feel the smirk form on his face.

  
“F-Fine!... Don’t stop.”

  
Your toes curl at the sensation, each bite was giving you a tiny push to the edge. You bit down on your lip, preventing any questionable sounds from getting louder.

Leaving your bed, you picked up clothing you had tossed on the floor from last night. You ought to look decent for the day and by ‘decent’ a plain white t-shirt and gym shorts would do the trick. Without disturbing Genji, you walked out of the hallway of the sleeping quarters. It was densely quiet, meaning the others were still asleep in their rooms. All but one, you thought, after the smell of brewing coffee signaled your brain that someone has woken up before you. Logically, it would be Angela or Winston who gets up this early for any projects they were doing for a particular week.

  
To your surprise, you stumbled upon the gunslinger cowboy himself. Jesse noticed your presence as soon as you walked into the breakroom, pouring himself some coffee. 

He flashed you a small grin in your direction, “Mornin’, Y/n.”

  
“You’re up early.” You replied, walking to his side to get a cup yourself.

  
Jesse snickered at your remark, holding a mug close to his lips before taking a sip.

  
“Was tossin’ and turnin’ all night. Since I feel like shit, I figured maybe gettin’ some grub would lighten my mood.” 

  
You nodded, patiently waiting as the coffee machine boils the water. “Sounds good.” 

  
You pushed yourself up to the cabinet, trying to reach for your mug that was placed on the top shelf. While you struggled to get a hold of your precious mug, Jesse noticed something about you. Something that caused his eyes to widen, then curled a smirk on his face.

  
“Diggin’ those lip brands of yours. Have you been gettin’ busy?”

  
His comment left you baffled, making you lose your train of thought.

  
“... What?”

  
Your question was met by Jesse’s smug look, his eyes signaling down to your… legs? You take a moment to look down, only to see patches of bruised marks. It was obvious that these weren’t regular bruises from training, but Genji. You turn red, so red you could feel the tips of your ears turn hot, and your eyes widen. You cursed Genji’s name under your breath. From the look on your face, Jesse knew the answer. How his smug face burned into your mind.

  
You turned into a stuttering mess, failing to find the words. Your eyes dart away from McCree’s, avoiding any type of contact.

  
“J-Jesse! That’s not-” You kept stopping your sentences, but it was all for nothing. You heaved a defeated sigh, crossing your arms in annoyance. It was all amusing to Jesse nonetheless, he leaned on the top of the table, the smirk never leaving his face.

  
“So who’s the lucky fella?”

  
You whipped your head towards Jesse, eyes glaring daggers at him. God, you couldn’t handle it anymore and it was far too early for this.

  
A tired yawn came to the room belonging to none other than Genji, rubbing the back of his neck. The tired ninja approached the two of you, currently, he wasn’t in his full cybernetic suit, at least not in the mornings. His upper torso was exposed, and much like you, noticeable hickeys were scattered around his neck.

  
“Good morning, McCree, Y/n.” Genji smiled, completely unaware of the situation.

  
Jesse was more delighted than ever, he was holding himself back from a crude comment.

  
“Well, guess I got my answer.” he followed with a chuckle, Genji soon did the same. Your eyes shifted towards your boyfriend who wore a cocky smile.

  
“You planned this, didn’t you?” you asked with a slightly annoyed tone. Genji shrugged, he knew what he was doing, showing off his marks.

  
“The dragon can’t control his bites.” He said slyly. You groaned and covered your face with the palms of your hands, the heat radiating off. Pleased by your reaction, Genji hugged you from behind, laying his chin on your shoulder.

  
“Huh, Genji and Y/n… Who would’ve thought?” Jesse pondered, twirling the coffee cup around.

  
“Does that bother you?” Genji asked, pulling you closer to him.

  
“I had a hunch, but I didn’t think you two would be bumpin’ uglies straight away.”

  
It was that same day word got around in base about you and Genji being together.

Although, you did spare some details to avoid any later embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to finally get off my ass and write something. yes, indeed, i wrote a genji self-insert one-shot. i just really liked this idea after drawing some risque artwork and decided to put it into words. (or as much as I could before i could get lazy.) I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
